


Bittersweet

by redtypewriter



Series: Sweet Stories for Stormy Skies [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Short One Shot, bittersweet stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redtypewriter/pseuds/redtypewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you need to lie to yourself to get through the rough patches, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> Man this has been sitting in my stories folder for ages I finally got around to finish it  
> Edited by the lovely Lexi (music-in-the-bell-jar.tumblr.com)  
> Anyway kind of a bittersweet thing and I hope you like it!

They had argued the night before. Like, they really really fought the night before, and fights with Mal tend to end with a lot of alcohol and scorched lightning marks across the walls. She could rarely speak the next day due to her voice being hoarse from screaming, and everybody in Kirkwall would know the offense of whoever she yelled at.

 

“Hey,” he said, leaning on the doorframe of their bedroom, with a handful of potions made to stop her hangover. He stuck out his hand.  "Peace offering?”

She pulled her head up from its resting spot, hair in disarray, and got out of the bed. All she wore was one of his shirts which came to the bottom of her fingertips. He fought back a smile, as those weren’t usually welcome the morning after a fight. She downed a potion in one gulp and made a face.

“All that magic and you can’t make these taste any better?”

“Nope, sorry.”  The corner of his mouth tugged upwards a bit. “I’m sorry about, uh, all of last night. I should’ve told you, its just that things get…” he paused to think of the right word, “muddled.” He didn’t bring up the rest of what he said, as fight etiquette demanded: just stick to the first offense.

Mal was grateful that he didn't go off of the same spiel he had last night, about how being in the Wardens was "just so long ago" that it was "easy to forget about the side effects of the taint" and whatnot.

 

She sighed and bounced a little. “Hey, it’s fine, I guess. Honestly, we probably could’ve gone the rest of our lives without me finding out.”

“Oh? Why’s that?”

“Our lifestyle doesn’t exactly lend itself to retirement, Anders.”

He pushed his eyebrows together and cocked his head to the left.  “Don’t talk like that.”

“Am I wrong?” She had sat back down on the bed, her legs curled underneath her.

“You, my love, are going to live a long and happy life, filled with family and laughter, and you’re going to die a very very old woman, alright?”

“You say that like it won’t be with you.”

He sighed and frowned. She rolled her eyes and looked towards the window.

“Maybe we’ll both just live forever,” she chuckled.  “We’ll free every single mage in Thedas, then get a big house somewhere warm with a lot of cats and hounds. You get your taint cured somehow. Carver retires from the Wardens and has lots of babies and names them all Bethany… we’ll have a garden or something, I dunno.  But then we’ll get very very old in our big house and all of our friends will live with us.  We can go to Tevinter and figure out how to get Justice his own body, like a golem or something.  How does that sound?”

Warm silence surrounded them.

“Sounds like a plan,” Anders murmured.

“But my plans never work, do they?”

“Still nice to think about, though.”  
“Hmmm, it is, isn’t it?  It's more likely that we’ll wind up dead in a ditch somewhere.”

“No, I like your plan more, I think.” He kissed the top of her head leaning on his shoulder.

“Well... when we do end up in that ditch, maybe we can just meet up in the Fade and pretend that was how it all happened.”

“Good enough," he said into her hair.

“Good enough."


End file.
